


For Better or Worse

by Lynn8828



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn8828/pseuds/Lynn8828
Summary: William and Oliver take care of a sick Felicity. Post 6x11.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on archive on our own so I hope you like it!

For Better or Worse: Chapter 1

“Are you okay?” William asked Felicity as she came back from the bathroom again. She had been running to the bathroom every so often since he got back from school. His Dad was still at work, not as the Green Arrow, but as the mayor. 

“Yeah, something we ate just didn’t settle well with me. Probably shouldn’t have ate all that sugar for dinner…” Felicity said sheepishly.

“Yeah, maybe we should have stuck to the meal Dad prepared for us instead of the cookies and ice cream.” William replied seriously. 

“Probably, but it wouldn’t have been as good. Not that your Dad isn’t a good cook cause he is. He’s the best. Like in another life he could be a chef…. but ice cream and cookies are just too good. Just not any with nuts that wouldn’t go well for me.” Felicity rambled as she sat down on the couch beside William. 

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be good. You want to watch a movie?” William asked.

“Sure, what do you want to watch?” Felicity asked snuggling into the couch. She really was not feeling the greatest and on top of it all she was exhausted from all the nights she had stayed up doing Arrow business trying to find Cayden James and his evil posse. 

“How about the Avengers?” William suggested with a big grin, knowing his stepmom loved all the superhero movies just like he did. His Dad was another story, he liked them, but often complained about the unrealistic aspects of them. 

Felicity eyes lit up. “Yeah! But you can’t stay up too late. It is a school night and that would make me a bad stepmom… I am sure the parenting books have talked about being consistent with bedtimes and routines.”

“I am not 5, Felicity.” William said with a chuckle as he found the movie and put it in. He found Felicity to be amusing and genuinely sweet with how much she cared for him. 

“I guess you’re not, but I still think you need to go to bed at a decent time so that you are not falling asleep in class tomorrow that wouldn’t be good.” Felicity said with a kind smile. 

“Alright, I won’t stay up late, but I think we have time for at least the first Avengers movie.” William said as he sat down beside Felicity. 

“More than enough time.” Felicity said as she put an arm around William.

8:30pm

After Felicity made two more trips to the bathroom, she was looking rather pale as she was slumped on the couch half asleep on the couch under a blanket that William put on her when she fell asleep the first time. He was beginning to really worry about her so he pulled out his phone and found his Dad’s messages in his phone. 

When are you coming home? – William

SOON. WHY WHAT’S UP? – DAD AKA OLIVER

I think felicity is sick…. – William

I’M ON MY WAY. – DAD AKA OLIVER

Good, because I think she been throwing up. A lot. – William

IT WILL BE OKAY. SHE MAY JUST CAUGHT THE STOMACH FLU. IT’S GOING AROUND. – DAD AKA OLIVER

She fell asleep during Avengers. It must be a bad case if she couldn’t stay up for one of her favorite movies... – William

SHE’S ASLEEP? – DAD AKA OLIVER

Yep. Snoring too. Did you know she snores? It’s kind of funny. – William 

YES, I DID. NORMAL SHE DOES WHEN SHE IS EXHAUSTED. I’LL BE BACK SOON. JUST LET HER SLEEP. – DAD AKA OLIVER

Will do. – William 

I guess it wasn’t the ice cream and cookies then… - William 

WAIT. WHAT? – DAD AKA OLIVER

Uh… nothing... – William 

WILL? – DAD AKA OLIVER

... 

WILLIAM? – DAD AKA OLIVER

Yes, dad? – William 

YOU KNOW WHAT... – DAD AKA OLIVER

Aren’t you driving? You know texting and driving isn’t safe, dad. – William

WILLIAM. – DAD AKA OLIVER

TRUTH. – DAD AKA OLIVER

NOW. – DAD AKA OLIVER

Fine. Felicity and I didn’t eat the meal you prepared... – William

OKAY...WHAT DID YOU EAT? – DAD AKA OLIVER

...

LET ME GUESS...ICE CREAM AND COOKIES. – DAD AKA OLIVER

Yeah, but mine had protein. – William

BECAUSE OF THE PEANUTS. FELICITY DIDN’T HAVE THAT RIGHT? – DAD AKA OLIVER. 

No. She had mint chocolate chip like normal. – William 

YOU TWO. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU? – DAD AKA OLIVER

:) – William 

I’LL BE HOME SOON REFRAIN FROM EATING ANY MORE JUNK FOOD. :) – DAD AKA OLIVER

Yeah, yeah. – William

9:00 pm

Oliver walked into the apartment to hear the movie quietly playing as William and Felicity sat on the couch. He put his coat down as he walked over to them. 

“You aren’t mad, are you?” William slightly apprehensive after telling him about the ice cream and cookies they had for dinner. 

Oliver gave him a little smile. “No, but I think maybe from now on we should stick to non-dessert meals.” 

“It was Felicity’s idea...well I may have encouraged her a little.” William said with a sheepish smile. 

Oliver looked at Felicity who really didn’t look good. Her face was pale and she just looked drained of energy. She was laying her head on the back of couch in a way the couldn’t be that comfortable. 

“She said she was okay, but I don’t think she is.” William said in worry as Oliver came to sit on the other side of Felicity and gently felt her forehead. 

“No, she’s not okay, but she will be.” Oliver said as he frowned at how she was warm under his touch. 

At the moment, Felicity opened her eyes and blurrily looked between Oliver and William then back to Oliver. “Hey. When did you get back?” 

Oliver tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he responded, “Just now. How are you feeling?” 

“I am fine.” Felicity said with a confused look at him. 

William smiled and held back a chuckle. 

Oliver raised his eyebrows at her. “Now the truth please.” 

Felicity looked up at him in surprise, but then realized William probably figured out that she had been getting sick whenever she went to the bathroom. “Ok, yeah. I guess I am not feeling the greatest, but it's not that bad just something that did not settle well with me. I’ll be fine.” 

“What did you eat?” Oliver asked wondering what she would say.

William’s eyes widened and he looked at Felicity to try to warn her that he already knew. 

Felicity looked from Oliver to William, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her. 

“uh not what you prepared. We weren’t feeling it tonight.” Felicity answered without really answering. 

Oliver smiled. “What did you have?” he asked again, finding it funny how she was trying to get around answering the question.

Felicity looked at him curiously before it dawned on her. “You already know, don’t you?” 

“Yeah he does.” William answered first.

“He had protein…” Felicity started.

“Peanuts, I know.” Oliver said with a chuckle. “I think I may need to stop buying ice cream...”

Felicity eyes widened in horror. “You wouldn’t...” 

Oliver and William both started laughing at her response. 

“You’re kidding...” Felicity said in realization. 

“Sort of. I think we do need to make a new rule.” Oliver said. 

“Oh like Felicity isn’t allowed to use the oven or stove without supervision?” William said seriously. 

“What? When did that become a rule?” Felicity asked as she looked between her boys. 

“That was a secret, Will.” Oliver said before turning to Felicity. “To keep you safe and keep the building from burning down.” 

Felicity frowned. “I am not the bad. Ok… well…maybe I am, but it is not my fault that kitchens have something against me. I mean how do you screw up macaroni and cheese? Yet somehow it ended up on fire? Or the oven that always burns everything I put in it, yet it is never fully cooked inside. It’s not my fault that the kitchen has had it out for me since day one...” 

“Oh remember the time you tried to make breakfast for us? There was flour, eggs, and sugar everywhere!” William said with a huge grin at the memory of the first morning after Felicity moved in and wanted to do something special for Oliver and William, but it failed miserably. 

Oliver tried to hide a smile at the memory. He had ended up making them French toast and eggs out of what was left after Felicity had tried making breakfast. “That was very sweet of Felicity to try to make us breakfast.” 

“Yeah it was.” William agreed with a smile at Felicity. 

Felicity smiled. “We did have fun that morning.” 

“Yeah, we did.” Oliver said. “But I think we do need another rule.” 

“Alright, what is it?” Felicity asked with a smirk. 

“No dessert for dinner.” Oliver said seriously. 

“But we can still have dessert after dinner, right?” Felicity asked seriously. 

“Yes, as long as you eat a real dinner.” Oliver said looking between Felicity and William. 

“Deal. That ice cream did nothing for me tonight.” Felicity said with a frown. 

“Good. Now I think its time for bed for you.” Oliver said looking at William and then at Felicity. “And you.” 

“But the movie...” Felicity started.

“Is over...” Oliver said as he looked over to see the credits scrolling on the screen. 

“But it just started.” Felicity said as she looked at William. 

William smiled at her. “You fell asleep.” 

“Come on, let’s get you in bed.” Oliver said as he stood up and helped Felicity stand up. 

“Hope you feel better, Felicity. I am going to head to bed too.” William said.

“Thanks, Will. Sleep well.” Felicity said as she leaned against Oliver for support. 

“Night, Felicity. Night, Dad.” William said with a soft smile before going to his room. 

“Goodnight, William.” Oliver said softly. 

Felicity leaned more heavily on Oliver as the little energy she had drained from her body after standing for a few moments. 

Oliver supported more of her weight before bending down to put an arm under her knees as he picked her up in a fireman’s hold. 

“I can walk…” Felicity said half-heartedly, she really didn’t have the energy to walk. 

“Mm hm.” Oliver said as he carried her to their room.  
Since she was already in her pajamas, he set her in their bed and covered her up with the comforter. He then sat on the edge of the bed. “Now, tell me how you are really feeling.” 

“I’m okay, Oliver, really.” Felicity said softly. 

“No, you’re not.” Oliver said with an amused smile at her trying to deny it. “I just need to know so that I can help you. Are you throwing up?”

Felicity nodded. 

“And you have a fever.” Oliver said in worry as he felt her forehead again. “You might have the flu.” 

“I don’t think so. It was just the ice cream or the cookies.” Felicity said. “Or maybe it was my lunch… can’t imagine my ice cream betraying me like this...” 

“Maybe.” Oliver said with a smile. 

“Seriously, I just need to sleep it off and I’ll be fine.” Felicity said as she put her hand on Oliver’s forearm. 

Oliver leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Sleep then. I’ll be right here if you need me.” 

Felicity just smiled softly, knowing he would be. She closed her eyes to try to sleep again. 

Oliver watched her for a moment as she fell asleep before getting up to take a shower and get ready for bed. 

 

Later...

Oliver jerked awake and wondered what woke him as he looked around his room. He then looked over to Felicity’s side of the bed to see it was empty. “Felicity?” Oliver called softly before seeing the light coming from under the bathroom door. 

He got up and went to the bathroom door to knock softly on it. “Felicity?” When he didn’t get an answer, he opened the door which was unlocked and went in. “Felicity?”

She was laying on the floor in front of the toilet asleep. 

“Felicity.” Oliver said softly as he went over to kneel beside her. “Why didn’t you wake me?” He added softly as he started to lift her off the floor, but then she woke up and went to throw up again. 

Oliver held her hair back and rubbed her back as she did. When she finished, she leaned back into his arms and closed her eyes. 

Oliver felt her forehead as she did. 

“I am never going to get use to you seeing me like this.” Felicity said with her eyes closed. She had only got sick in front of him twice before. It wasn’t something she liked him to see. 

“You’re beautiful.” Oliver told her sweetly and meant it. Even if she was getting sick over the toilet, she was still beautiful to him. 

Felicity huffed, not in agreement with him on that one, but not strong enough to voice her disagreement. 

“You are and I signed up for this. For better or worse, remember?” 

Felicity smiled weakly. “Yeah.” She remembered when he took care of her when she was paralyzed. She might not have been puking her guts out, but it was a different kind of “worse” yet, he was there for her through it all. 

“Come on, let’s get you off this floor and back to bed.” Oliver said.

Felicity nodded, but didn’t make a move to move from the floor.

Oliver smiled and carefully picked her up off the floor. He carried her back to bed. “Do you need anything else?” Oliver asked softly as he tucked her into bed.

“Maybe some water?” 

Oliver nodded before kissing her head. “I’ll be right back.” 

After a few minutes, Oliver was back with some water and some tea. He handed her the water first and she took a few sips. He then handed her the tea. “It should help settle your stomach.” 

Felicity nodded and was about to drink it before she stopped to look at him. “This isn’t your island tea, is it?”

Oliver chuckled. “No, it isn’t.” 

“Okay.” She said before starting to sip the tea. 

After drinking most of the tea, Oliver took it and placed it on her side table before turning back to her. 

“If you get sick again, please wake me up. I don’t want you sleeping on the bathroom floor again.” He told her softly before adding, “You don’t have to do this alone.” 

“Okay.” Felicity said, knowing he meant it. He wanted to be there for her, but sometimes she tried to do things on her own because she was use to that. 

“Get some sleep.” Oliver said seeing that she was starting to drift off to sleep, but was trying to stay awake for him. He tucked her hair behind her ear as she closed her eyes. 

He then got in bed next to her and Felicity snuggled up to him, but then back away quickly. He sat up quickly to look at her, thinking she would get sick again. “What’s wrong? Are you going to get sick again?”

“No, I just don’t want to get you sick.” Felicity said with a frown. 

Oliver looked at her for a second. “Get over here.” 

“Oliver…”

“Felicity, get over here. If I get sick, I get sick. I don’t care.” Oliver interrupted her with a smile.

Felicity smiled as she snuggled back up to him so her head was laying on his chest with his arm around her. 

“I thought that it was something you ate.” Oliver said.

“I think I might have been wrong about that.” Felicity said. “Oh, I hope I didn’t get William sick…”

“William will be fine.” 

“I hope so.” 

“Get some sleep.” Oliver said as he ran his hand up and down her back. 

“Ok, love you.” She told him sleepily.

“I love you, too.” Oliver said with a grin. He would always take care of his wife no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes care of Felicity instead of going in to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Here is chapter 2! :)

7 am

William woke up the next morning and wandered out of his room to the kitchen to see his Dad already awake making his breakfast. 

“Good Morning, William. How’d you sleep?” Oliver asked as he looked up from finishing up the eggs. 

“Good. How’s Felicity?” William asked as he looked towards their room. 

“She was up most of the night, but she is asleep again. I think she does have the stomach flu.” Oliver told him as he served up a plate for William. 

William scrunched up his face in disgust. A lot of his classmates and even teachers were getting sick with the flu. He had been lucky so far and hadn’t gotten it, but it was bad this year which made him worried for Felicity. 

“You’re feeling okay, right?” Oliver asked in concern. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wish Felicity wasn’t sick.” William told him before digging into his food. 

“Me too, buddy.” Oliver said as he made a plate for himself. When Felicity woke up, he would make her some plain toast to try to get something in her. She had thrown up so much throughout the night that she started to dry heave because she had nothing left in her. 

 

7:30 am

“Have a good day at school, buddy.” Oliver said as William started towards the door with his backpack. 

Felicity walked out of the room at that moment, well more like stumbled because she was a bit unsteady, and both Oliver and William looked over at her in surprise that she was awake and up. 

“Felicity, what are you doing up?” Oliver asked in worry as he took a step towards her. 

“I was just going to see Will off to school.” Felicity said as she leaned heavily onto the couch for support. 

Oliver’s face turned up into a small smile. 

William was looking at Felicity in worry. “Maybe I should stay home and help you with Felicity. She doesn’t look too good.” William said quietly to his Dad.

“No, you go on to school. She is going to be fine. I’ll make sure of that.” Oliver replied. 

“Are you going to stay with her?” William asked seriously. He wasn’t leaving unless he knew that Felicity would have someone with her to take care of her. 

“Yes, and if for some reason I do have to go into work, I will get your Aunt Thea or Mr. Diggle to come and take care of her. I promise.” Oliver reassured him. 

“Okay.” William said feeling better at leaving for school, now that he knew Felicity would be okay. “Bye Felicity.” 

Felicity smiled, having heard his conversation with his Dad despite them talking quietly. She was surprised at how much he already seemed to care for her. She knew that she loved him, but she figured it would take a whole lot longer for him to feel the same for her, especially after she married his Dad so suddenly. 

As soon as William left, Oliver headed over to Felicity who looked like she could fall over at any moment. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady as she stood. 

“I think that this isn’t just any flu...it seems worse than the flu...it making me almost regretting not getting the dumb flu shot...almost because I don’t like anything pointy, you know, and needles are on the top of that list, but this...whatever this is, is terrible. I don’t think I ever felt this way before.” Felicity told him as he started to guide her back to their room. 

“So next year you will get the flu vaccine?” Oliver asked as he tried not to smile. 

“Uh no. Never ever will I subject myself to getting one of those pointy needles stuck in me when it is not necessary, no matter how bad the flu is. Never ever, Oliver. Even when I am pregnant and in labor, I won’t get the freaking long epidural needle shoved in me. I mean how to woman do that...I know labor is hard not from experience of course because I have never had any kids, just so you know, I am not hiding any kids from you, but subjecting yourself to such a big needle into your SPINE is just wrong, Oliver, just wrong. No, no needles, no shots, not even if it is worse flu on the face of the earth.” 

Oliver was biting his lip to keep from laughing at his wife’s long speech on needles. He knew the answer before he asked the question, but she out did herself with that ramble. He wasn’t even sure if she realized she talked about being pregnant as if it was something that was going to happen. Before when kids came up, she would always avoid the topic, but just now she brought it up like it was a sure thing. Maybe William had changed her feelings about having kids. He wouldn’t mind having another kid.

“Fine, no needles or shots.” Oliver said as he helped her into bed again. 

“Good.” Felicity said, still stressed out about the idea of a needle going into her.

“Do you think you could handle some toast?” Oliver asked her as he gently felt her forehead to find it still pretty hot.

Felicity scrunched up her face in worry that it would just cause her to throw up again. 

“How about something to drink at least? You need to keep drinking fluids at least.” Oliver said softly. 

Felicity nodded. 

“Ok, I’ll be right back.” Oliver said as he turned to go back to the kitchen. 

“Wait. Can you get my tablet?” Felicity asked, she really needed to stay on top of the whole Cayden James thing as well as her company. 

Oliver turned to give her a disapproving look. “Felicity, you need rest not your tablet.” 

“I just need to check a few things so I can rest. Please Oliver.” Felicity pleaded with sad look.

Oliver didn’t like it, but he figured if he didn’t get it for her, she’d just get it when he left the room. And with the state she was in, he was worried about her moving around by herself. 

“Okay, but only for a little bit.” Oliver said as he went to grab it from the dresser and bring it to her. 

“Thank you.” Felicity said with a grin. 

Oliver just sighed before he started for the kitchen again. It was going to be struggle to get that away from her.

 

45 minutes later...

“Ok. That’s enough.” Oliver said as he started to reach for her tablet. 

Felicity quickly moved to her side away from him as she said quickly, “No, no, no.”

Oliver straightened up. “Felicity.” He said in disapproval. 

“I’m almost done, Oliver.” Felicity said to appease him. 

“That’s what you said five minutes ago.” Oliver said as he shook his head. 

“And I meant it.” Felicity said, but a bit distracted as she worked. “but someone keeps interrupting me...”

“That’s because you shouldn’t be working. You should be sleeping. You hardly slept last night.” Oliver argued as he tried to reach over her again to grab the tablet, but she moved farther away. 

“Oliver.” Felicity whined at his attempt to take her tablet again. The movement wasn’t making her feel the greatest.

“Felicity, everything can wait until you are better.” Oliver said, but just as he finished Felicity was scrambling off the bed to the bathroom. “Felicity.” Oliver said as he followed her into the bathroom, not letting the door she shut get in the way. 

Once again, Felicity was doubled over the toilet throwing up. Oliver quickly went to her and pulled back her hair as she threw up. “I’ve got you, baby.” 

When she was done, Felicity leaned back against Oliver using his strength to keep standing. 

“What do you need, honey?” Oliver asked softly.

“I need to brush my teeth.” Felicity said with a grimace.

“Ok.” Oliver said as he led her to the sink.

After brushing her teeth, Oliver grabbed a rag to get wet and washed her face. He knew the cool water would help her feel a little bit better since she still had a fever. 

Oliver picked her up in his arms and carried her back to bed. She was worn out again so she didn’t protest his help. She did, however, go to grab her tablet when he put her in bed, but Oliver snatched it first. 

“Oh no you don’t. You’re done for now. You need your rest.” Oliver said as he put her tablet under his arm. 

“Oliver...” Felicity started to whine.

“Felicity.” Oliver said with raised eyebrows. 

“Fine.” Felicity relented because she was tired and the screen wasn’t helping her nausea at all. 

Oliver’s lips turned up into a small smile at his easy victory. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Try to get some sleep. I’ll just be in the next room doing some work.” 

Felicity nodded slowly, but then stopped when her head started to pound a little harder at the movement. She couldn’t believe how achy her body felt and how weak her body felt. It was exhausting just walking to the bathroom with how she was feeling. It completely zapped her of any energy she had left. She felt her eyes closing without her consent as the exhaustion took over.

Oliver lightly caressed her face as she fell asleep. He had been silently debating with himself whether he should take her to the hospital or not. The side of him that was super-protective of her wanted to take her the other night when she was up almost every hour throwing up. However, he knew that normally you had to just let the flu take it’s course and ride it out. Also he knew Felicity would not want to go. She didn’t like going to the hospital for herself. It had a lot to do with the IVs and shots that normally came with a serious hospital visit. 

However, if she needed to go to the hospital, he was going to take her. He just needed to look up when he should take her to the hospital. So he sat down at his desk and looked up the flu to see when it was necessary to bring someone in to the hospital. So he started to read...

Persistent Vomiting

Chest, Stomach Pressure

Confusion

High-Grade Fevers – Adults over 103

Most at Risk – under the age of 5, elderly, pregnant and those with co-existing medical conditions.

“Pregnant.” Oliver thought, knowing she wasn’t pregnant, but thinking of what it would be like when she was pregnant. He seriously couldn’t wait, but in a way he could because there was so much danger right now with Cayden James that bringing a baby into their life felt irresponsible. However, when would it ever be the right time with what they did. Maybe he needed to start to talk to Felicity about the topic of babies – see what she thought. Hopefully, it wouldn’t freak her out.

Oliver shook his head, realizing that he got off topic so he quickly went back to the symptoms to watch for. “What is considered persistent vomiting? She seems to be vomiting pretty persistently.”

After reading up on the flu, Oliver concluded that he didn’t need to bring her in just yet. However, if any of what he read started to happen, he would waste no time getting her to the hospital.   
Oliver then got out some of the paperwork that Thea had sent him to review so that he wouldn’t be so far behind when he got back to work. 

 

10:45 am

Oliver looked down at his phone when it vibrated on the table to see he had a text from his son.

How’s Felicity? – William

SHE’S SLEEPING. AREN’T YOU IN CLASS RIGHT NOW? – DAD

Uh...yes, but I already know what the teacher is teaching about. – William

PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY AND LISTEN. FELICITY IS WELL TAKEN CARE OF. – DAD

Ok. – William

SEE YOU LATER, BUDDY :) – DAD

 

1:30 pm

Oliver was busy working on his paperwork, when Felicity came out of their room. She had been sleeping for a good hour and half after throwing up the little bit of lunch that Oliver had gotten her to eat. It mostly consisted of homemade chicken noodle soup and a little bit of toast. 

“What are you doing up, Felicity?” Oliver asked softly in concern. 

“Wanted to watch some TV.” Felicity answered tiredly.

“There’s a TV in the room, you know.” Oliver said softly, looking to see if she was confused at all like the his research warned about.

“I know.” Felicity said with a little bit of a pout before she went to sit on the couch. There was one specific reason she wanted to be watching the living room TV rather than their bedroom TV. 

Felicity looked for the remote to see it across the room and frowned. “Oliver.” She called.

“What is it, Felicity?” Oliver asked, just a bit distracted by what he was reading.

Felicity then got distracted as she looked over at him to see him working on his laptop. She started to look around for her tablet. 

“Felicity?” Oliver said when she never responded.

“Where’d you put my tablet?” Felicity asked innocently.

“It’s...wait. Why do you want to know?” Oliver asked suspiciously. 

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. “I just liked to know where my babies are...” 

Oliver closed his eyes briefly with a small smile. “Well, your baby is safe.” 

Felicity frowned as he got back to work. “Oliver.” Felicity called again.

“Yes.” 

“Does safe mean hidden?” 

“Felicity.”

“Oliver.”

“Safe means safe.” 

“That’s not a good definition, Oliver.”

“You are not getting your tablet back until you are better.”

“What? Oliver...”

“Felicity, I thought you were going to watch TV.” 

“I’m going to, but...” 

“Why don’t you watch your Doctor Who episodes?” 

“You’re really not going to tell me, are you?” 

“Nope.” Oliver said with a smirk.

“Fine.” Felicity said as she leaned on the couch pouting. 

Oliver went back to work reading his paperwork.

“Oliver.” 

Oliver closed his eyes, at this rate he was going to get nothing done.

“The remote is all the way over there.” 

Oliver smiled as he got up and went over to the living room to help his wife get the remote. 

Oliver grabbed the remote and walked back over to her as he turned the TV on.

“Anything else you need?” Oliver asked after he gave it to her with a kiss on the cheek.

“Just my tablet, but someone won’t give me that...”

Oliver just smirked as he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. “Let me know if you need something else.” He said as he covered her up with the blanket before kissing the top of her head.

Oliver sat back down and got back to work. In the background, he heard an episode of Doctor Who starting to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, when I started this story I had a different idea of why she was sick so we will just have to see what happens! :) (For those of you wondering if she might have more than the flu!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and reviews! Love hearing how your liking my story! I am still working out the details of the story so I like hearing what you want to happen or think might happen! Hope you like this chapter!

A few minutes later...

“Oliver...” 

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. She was becoming pretty whiny which was amusing, but also a bit frustrating when he was trying to read boring paperwork and she was calling him every minute. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m thirsty.” 

Oliver smiled. At least she was asking for help instead of trying on her own. “Okay, do you want tea or sprite or Gatorade?” 

“Um…Gatorade.” Felicity answered as he started towards the kitchen. “Wait.” Oliver stopped and turned back to her. 

“What? Do you want something else?” Oliver asked when she didn’t continue.

“I don’t want Gatorade. I want tea...no, no, I want sprite. Yeah I want sprite.” 

Oliver looked at her for a second to see if she was going to change her mind again. When she didn’t, he started to get her sprite like she wanted. 

“Oliver.” Felicity called again as he finished pouring her sprite.

“Felicity I already got the sprite.” 

“No...I think...I need to...” Felicity said as she started to pull away her blanket as she felt like she was going to throw up.

Oliver frowned as he heard her and as soon as he realized what she was trying to tell him, he left the sprite and ran over to her, but it was too late. 

“I’m sorry.” Felicity said as she stood, having just thrown up on the floor, thankfully not on the couch, but she did get some on herself as well. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Oliver said softly as he maneuvered her around the vomit on the floor. “I should have gotten you a bucket or something.” 

“I need to take a shower.” Felicity said in disgust of what was on her clothes now. 

Oliver frowned. He didn’t trust she could stay standing for that long. “How about a bath?” Oliver suggested. 

“Okay. That sounds good.” Felicity agreed.

Oliver nodded as he got her to the bathroom and helped get her bath ready for her. “Ready?” He asked as she sat on the closed toilet. 

Felicity nodded slowly.

“Come on, let’s get you out of those clothes.” Oliver said as he began to help her get out of her clothes. He then helped her into the tub. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back, but call me if you need me. Okay?” 

“I will.” Felicity answered. 

Oliver kissed her cheek before gathering her dirty clothes and heading out of the bathroom to go clean up the floor. 

10 minutes later...

“Oliver...” Felicity called before covering her mouth and squeezing her eyes shut tight. 

She started to try to get out of the tub, but the movement was too much so she sat back in the bathtub.

“Oliver.” She tried calling a little louder.

She tried to take some calming breaths to make the sensation go away, but it didn’t work and she threw up over the edge of the tub. 

She wiped her mouth off and groaned at the thought of Oliver having to clean up another one of her messes.

“Felicity, what is it...” Oliver trailed off seeing what the problem was. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up.” Felicity said feeling guilty for causing him so much trouble. 

“No, you won’t. I got this.” Oliver told her seriously. He was there to take care of her, for better or for worse. 

“But...” 

“Felicity. For better or for worse. I am here for you. This just happens to be part of the “for worse,” but I don’t mind because I love you and I am just glad that I can do something for you, to help you feel better. So stop worrying about it and let me take care of you, okay?” 

Felicity smiled. “Okay.” 

Oliver smiled at her before cleaning up the new mess and then helping Felicity wash her hair. 

“Can you stand up?” Oliver asked as he grabbed a towel for her. 

“Yeah.” Felicity said as she started to stand up, but almost fell back down again if it hadn’t been for Oliver reaching out to steady her with his hands. 

“I’ve got you.” Oliver said as he gently wrapped the towel around her before helping her out of the tub. 

Felicity smiled at him. “Thank you.” 

Oliver pulled her to him in a hug. “No thanks needed.” 

Felicity closed her eyes, reveling in the closeness with her husband. It was like coming up for air. 

Oliver held her for a moment before helping her out to their room to get dressed. 

Oliver got her some comfortable clothes and she told him she could handle getting dressed on her own.

Oliver headed back out to the kitchen to get her sprite again. As he was about to go check on her, there was a knock on the door so he set the sprite down on the side table and walked to the door. 

In the room...

Felicity finally finished getting dressed in leggings, a t-shirt, and one of Oliver’s zip up hoodies. 

She was exhausted, but she wanted to be out on the couch still rather than in bed so she stood up and made her way back to the living room. All of the throwing up, the lack of food, and the interrupted sleep, had left her pretty weak. It didn’t help that this flu was kicking her butt and keeping her achy and sore. Despite all that, she wanted to be out there.

In the living room...

“Sorry to just drop by, but I was wondering how Felicity was doing.” John said as he walked into the apartment.

“Not the greatest. She’s been throwing up quite a lot and she isn’t keeping anything down. Do you think I should take her the hospital?”

“Nah. This is normal for the flu. Now if by tomorrow she is still not keeping anything down and throwing up then I would take her.” John said. 

“Take who where?” Felicity asked as she came out of the room. 

“Hey, girl. How are you doing?” John said as he came over to her and felt her forehead. 

Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Did you take her temperature? She feels pretty hot.” John said as he looked over to Oliver. 

“No, but I should. Let me go get the thermometer.” Oliver said as he walked quickly to the kitchen. 

“Oliver...I don’t need my temperature taken. You two are just being overprotective as usual.”

“John, can you get her seating down? Actually we should probably get her back to bed.” 

“No!” Felicity yelled and both John and Oliver looked at her in surprise. “I don’t want to be in bed. I want to stay on the couch.” She added quickly in a bit of a whiny voice. 

“Felicity, the bed will be more comfortable.” Oliver tried.

“The couch is comfortable and I can watch Doctor Who from it.” Felicity said, not coming out with the real reason she wanted to be on the couch.

“You can watch Doctor Who in bed on the TV that is in the room.” Oliver replied as he came over with the thermometer. 

Felicity looked at Oliver with a sad look. “Please.” 

Oliver sighed. “Alright, but I want you laying down.” Oliver helped her sit down on the couch and brought the thermometer up to take her temperature, but Felicity stopped his hand. 

“Is this really necessary?” Felicity asked.

She got two yeses from her boys and frowned. 

The thermometer beeped after Oliver pointed it at her forehead. He looked at it and showed it to John without telling her the temperature. 

“What is it?” Felicity said. “And don’t even think of keeping it from me.” 

“It’s 101.5.” Oliver told her reluctantly before looking at John. “We have some medicine in the cabinet by the refrigerator, could you get her something for her fever?” 

“Sure.” John said as he left for the kitchen. 

Oliver leaned down in front of Felicity. “Are you okay?” 

Felicity nodded. 

“Okay. I’m going to go get your pillow. I’ll be right back.” Oliver said before leaning in to kiss her cheek before getting up to go get her pillow and another blanket. 

John came over to her. “Here take these.” He handed her some pills.

“Thanks.” Felicity said as he handed her the Sprite that Oliver had set down earlier. 

“You okay?” John asked as he sat down on across from her. 

“Well if you count have the flu, okay, then yeah I am okay.” Felicity tried to joke. 

John gave her a small smile and let it go. He knew something was going on in her head, but he figured it had to do with Oliver. “Maybe you should try talking to him.” He suggested.

Felicity narrowed her eyes because she didn’t tell him what she wanted because it was stupid. 

Oliver came back out at the moment with her pillow and an extra blanket. He set the pillow on one side of the couch so that she was facing the TV. “Lay down.” He ordered softly and Felicity did lay down. He then grabbed the blanket from the couch to put over her before grabbing the extra blanket to lay on top of her as well. “Warm enough?” He asked in concern. 

Felicity gave a little smile and nodded at him. She loved him for all he was doing for her, but she just wished he could sit with her and watch Doctor Who episodes for the rest of the day. 

Oliver handed her the remote before disappearing and returning with a bucket. “Just in case.” Oliver said with a kind smile. 

“I actually came over for another reason too, can I talk to you for a moment, Oliver?” John said, catching Felicity’s attention.

“Sure.” Oliver said before leaning down to kiss Felicity’s head before walking away with John. 

Felicity frowned as she watched them go and tried to listen to what they were talking about. She figured it was Arrow business which meant that she should actually be included in the conversation instead of excluded from it. However, she couldn’t hear a freaking word of what John was saying or Oliver for that matter so she turned on the episode she was watching before she threw up all over herself and the floor. She would just have to get the information out of Oliver later. 

10 minutes later...

“Let me know if you find anything...If we need to, we can go out tonight. I can probably get Thea to come over here.” Oliver said which Felicity overheard, now knowing it was Arrow business that she should be included in. 

“I will.” John said as they walked back over to where Felicity was laying down on the couch. “Hey, you feel better okay?” John said as he crouched down to be at her level. 

“I’ll try.” Felicity said with a smile at her good friend, but then got an idea. “Hey Oliver, I think I might be up for some toast…” Felicity lied to get him out of the room so she could talk to John.

Oliver did not notice and was just happy that she was feeling up to eating toast. “Ok, doing you want it buttered or just plain.” 

“Better go with plain for now.” Felicity answered.

Once Oliver was in the kitchen, John looked down at Felicity with a knowing look. 

“Why are you trying to get me alone?” 

“No reason. I really think I could eat some toast.” Felicity said trying to act all innocent. 

“Hm mm.” John said not believing her for a second. 

“Have you ever watched Doctor Who?” Felicity asked.

“Not really.” John said as he turned his attention to the TV. 

“That’s a shame, John. You need to watch them with Lyla sometime.” Felicity said. 

“Maybe we will.” John said.

“Oh hey, while you’re here. Can you get my tablet?” Felicity said, acting like she just thought of it.

“Sure, where is it?” John asked as he looked around thinking it would be lying around. 

“Oh I thought it was just over there...” Felicity said, having no idea where it was, but hoping that John would find it somewhere and help her out. 

John got up and started to look around just as Oliver was coming back in the room with Felicity’s toast. 

“Hey do you know where Felicity’s tablet is?” John asked and Felicity scrunched up her face as she closed her eyes. 

“Busted.” Felicity muttered under her breath. 

“Yeah, I do.” Oliver said looking at Felicity with a disapproving look. “Did you even want toast? Or was that a trick to get John alone to find your tablet?” Oliver said as he held up the toast that he just made for her. 

“I just stepped into something, didn’t I?” John said as he shook his head. 

“Oh come on, Oliver. I just want to get on it for a little bit.” Felicity grumbled.

“That’s what you said earlier, but a little bit turned into an hour.” Oliver argued.

“I just need five minutes, ten at the most.” Felicity tried before looking at John. “Tell him, John. Being on my tablet isn’t going to prevent me from getting better, right?” 

“Actually, knowing you, you will end up working and not resting like you should be so it’s probably best...” John started.

“Oh what do you know...” Felicity whined as she crossed her arms. “You’re supposed to help me, John, not give him another excuse to keep my baby from me!” She glared at him. 

“Maybe I should go...” John said as he tried to hide a grin.

“Oliver, just tell me where it is.” Felicity pleaded, interrupted John.

“No.” Oliver said to her before turning to John. “Let me know about tonight.” 

“I will.” 

“What’s tonight?” Felicity asked, thinking she would have to get her information out of them since they wouldn’t let her search on her tablet for whatever had happened that they were hiding from her. 

“Felicity...” Oliver started as he set the toast on the coffee table.

“Tell me. I am sick not dying.” Felicity interrupted him. 

“It’s nothing to worry about, Felicity.” John piped up. “At least not yet.” 

“Then why do you both seem worried?” Felicity countered.

“Curtis called with some information. We don’t know where he got it, but it sounds like Cayden James might be attacking again tonight.” Oliver said.

“Then I really need my tablet.” Felicity said as she sat up and went to get up, but John stopped her since he was the closest to her. 

“No, you don’t. You need all the rest you can so that when he does attack, you are better. Let us take care of this and if we need your help, we will ask for it.” John said seriously. 

“I can’t just do nothing.” Felicity argued. 

“You aren’t doing nothing, Felicity. You are getting better so that you can help later when it really counts.” Oliver added as he sat down by her feet. 

“But if there was something I could do now...” Felicity started.

“Curtis is going to call back if he hears anything else and I am having Lyla look into it as well. Right now, we have it covered so you are doing the most important thing right now and getting better.” John told her. 

“But...” Felicity started.

“John’s right, Felicity.” Oliver interrupted her. 

Felicity looked from Oliver to John and back to Oliver again. She felt helpless and useless right now, but they weren’t letting her help which was frustrating. And she got what they were saying, but it didn’t ease her conscious. She already felt responsible for all the people who had died or were injured because of Cayden James. She didn’t want to do nothing while more people might be in danger. 

“Hey,” Oliver said getting her attention, “We’ve got this handled. If we need you, we will let you help. Okay?” 

“You promise?” Felicity asked.

“I promise.” Oliver said.

Felicity looked at John.

“I promise.” John answered as well. 

“Good.” Felicity said, feeling a little better. “Now can I please have my tablet...”

“No.” Oliver responded quickly with an exasperated look.

John just chuckled and shook his head. 

“It was worth a try.” Felicity mumbled. 

Oliver rolled his eyes, but smiled at her. 

“Well I better be off.” John said as he straightened up.

“Can’t you stay?” Felicity said, all of sudden feeling sad that her friend was leaving.

“I would, but I have to go get John Jr. from daycare.”

“Oh okay.” Felicity said, trying to hide her sudden sadness.

Oliver and John exchanged a concerned look for her before John looked Felicity.

“Try to get some rest, okay?” John said with a concerned look.

“Okay.” Felicity said with a bit of an eye roll.

“See you later.” John said with a smile before looking at Oliver.

“I’ll walk you out.” Oliver said as he walked over to the door with John.

“I’ll let you know what we find out.” John said.

“If possible, I don’t want her involved.” Oliver said quietly.

“Neither do I. She needs rest to get better and she wouldn’t get rest if she is stressed and working.”

“Agreed.” Oliver said as John stepped out of the apartment.

“Talk to you later.” John said.

“Bye John.” Oliver said before closing the door.

Oliver locked the door and headed back towards Felicity. “Keep drinking your sprite, we need to get more fluids into you.” Oliver said as he handed her the cup of sprite.

“Sorry about the toast.” Felicity said sheepishly.

“It’s okay.” Oliver said.  
“So you’ll get me my tablet...” 

Oliver just raised his eyebrows. “Just watch your show.” Oliver said with a shake of his head. “I’ve got to get a few more things done. Are you going to be okay on your own?” 

Felicity gave him a “seriously” look.

“Okay, okay.” Oliver said with a small smile before going back to work at his desk. He needed to finish so he could give his wife his undivided attention. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow day here in Illinois so here is another chapter! :) Hope you enjoy it!

3:30 pm

“Hey buddy, how was school?” Oliver asked as William came over to him. 

William shrugged his shoulders before handing him a note. 

“What’s this?” Oliver asked curiously as he took it.

“I kind of got in trouble at school.” William told him sheepishly.

Oliver frowned at him before opening the letter. He read it quickly before looking up at William. “You got in trouble for using your phone in class.” 

“Yeah. My teacher saw me texting you.” William said. 

“So you got detention for it?” Oliver asked.

“Yep. Tomorrow after school.” William said. “I’m sorry.” 

“Did you stop after I told you to?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah.” William answered. 

“Ok. Don’t do it again.” Oliver said seriously. 

William looked at him with a confused look. “That’s it?”

“This time, but if there is another instance then there will be consequences, okay?” Oliver said.

“Okay, you have to sign it.” William said before looking at Felicity, who had fallen asleep not a long ago. “Is she okay?” 

Oliver looked up at William with a touched smile after signing his referral form. “She’s not feeling the greatest, but she’s going to be okay. She just needs lots of rest.” 

William nodded. 

“Do you have any homework?” Oliver asked.

“I have some math and science.” William answered before he sat down at the table to his homework. 

4:00pm

Felicity could hear voices as she laid on the couch. As she listened, she recognized the voices and smiled. 

“But you have to admit that Rocky Road makes a good meal.” William said with a laugh. 

“It isn’t a meal at all, William.” Oliver said with a chuckle. 

“It has protein.” William said.

“That doesn’t make it a good meal. Plus Felicity doesn’t even eat your Rocky Road ice cream so she doesn’t get any protein.” 

“Hm... but it has dairy in it!” William countered. 

“And tons of sugar and it doesn’t give you all the food groups you should have in a good meal especially when you are growing up.” 

“So only Felicity can have ice cream for dinner?” William asked with a frown.

“No, she can’t have it either.” Oliver replied.

“Hey...” Felicity whined in protest from the couch. 

“Finally you’re awake. Dad is about to make us the meal we were supposed to eat yesterday.” William said as he came over to her.

Oliver followed him. “I’m about to make it for William and I, but I think you probably should stick to the chicken noodle soup.” 

“I am not hungry.” Felicity said with a worried look.

“It will mostly be the broth that should go easy on your stomach.” Oliver told her softly as he sat down on the edge of the couch. “I want you to at least try it again.” Oliver said as he felt her forehead.

“Okay.” Felicity said.

“Hey, William can you get the thermometer that’s on my desk?” Oliver asked.

William nodded and heading to get the thermometer.

“Oliver, I’m fine.” Felicity said, even though she as feeling even more weak and tired than she did before. Her whole body ached and it was hard to keep her eyes open.

“Here, Dad.” William said and Oliver took the thermometer from him. 

Oliver looked at her and could just tell how terrible she felt. She could hardly keep her eyes open which made him think that she was tired and possible had a headache. She was pale and hot to the touch. She definitely wasn’t fine. He ignored her and put the thermometer to her forehead. 

“Geez 102? That’s high.” William said as he looked over his Dad’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t we be getting her to the hospital?” William added in concern.

Felicity’s eyes widened at that. “No.” 

“No, we don’t need to just yet. We just need to get some medicine into her to bring down her fever.” 

“You mean not ever.” Felicity amended his statement. 

“Felicity...” Oliver started.

“Oliver the hospitals aren’t even safe right now...” Felicity cut him off.

“Felicity, you know they are doing things as much as possible without technology. I doubt that if you had to go, that you would need anything would technology involved.” Oliver said.

“You’re right because I’m not going.” Felicity said stubbornly.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. “Not right now, but if it comes down to it we can talk about it then.” 

“Fine.” Felicity said, not having the energy to argue with him about it. She wasn’t going to the hospital though no matter what was wrong with her. 

Oliver nodded, knowing that if he did have to take her to the hospital that it would be a struggle to convince her. However, it wouldn’t be much of a discussion. If she had to go, she had to go.

“Felicity, I got an A on my pop quiz today.” William told Felicity as he sat down on the coffee table in front of Felicity. 

“That’s great, William. What class was it for?” Felicity asked.

“In science, it was a quiz on the heart.” William answered proudly. 

“That’s awesome, Will.” Felicity said with a smile. 

William grinned at her praise. “What are you watching?” 

“Doctor Who.” Felicity answered.

“Can I watch with you?” William asked.

“You have to finish your homework first.” Oliver said.

William looked at Oliver. “Can I after I am done?” 

“Sure.” Oliver said with a small smile. 

“Yes! I am going to go finish it right now.” William said as he walked back to the table to finish his homework. 

Felicity smiled as he left before looking up at Oliver who was looking at her in concern. “What?” 

“How are you feeling?” Oliver asked.

“I’m…” Felicity started.

“Don’t say your fine.” Oliver interrupted her.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Ok. I feel kind of...terrible. My head hurts a lot and I feel weak.” She told him seriously.

“Maybe we should get you back in bed.” Oliver said softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

“No. I’m okay here.” Felicity said quickly. “Besides I want to watch Doctor Who with William.” 

“You can watch it with him another time. The bed will be a lot more comfortable especially since your body is probably achy and sore.” Oliver said.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. “I didn’t say that I was achy and sore. Were you doing research?”

Oliver tilted his head to the side with a sheepish look. “A little, but am I right?” 

“Maybe.” Felicity said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“Come on, let’s get you back to bed.” Oliver said, about to pick her up. 

“No!” Felicity said quickly, but not too loudly aware of William being near. Oliver looked at her in surprise. “I’m fine here.” 

“Felicity, we just...” Oliver started.

“I might be sore and achy, but the couch is still comfortable.” Felicity interrupted him.

“Felicity...” Oliver started.

“I want to watch Doctor Who with William.” Felicity whined. 

“Felicity, your head hurts and you can hardly keep your eyes open.” Oliver said with a frown. 

“Then I’ll close my eyes.” Felicity replied. 

Oliver looked at her confused. “But then what’s the point?” 

Felicity shrugged her shoulders, not looking at Oliver. 

Oliver narrowed his eyes until he finally realized what was going on. She wanted to be with them, not alone in their room. “Ok, but until then why don’t you try to rest? Close your eyes and just rest.” 

“Ok.” Felicity said before closing her eyes.

Oliver smiled before readjusting her blanket so that her arms were covered by the blanket. He gently rubbed her arm that was covered by the blanket before getting up to go to the kitchen to get dinner started. 

Felicity missed him when he left for the kitchen. She mostly just wanted him to sit with her, but he had been busy all day with his paperwork. She was glad that he stopped trying to get her to go back to bed. She wanted to be with them and not alone in their room. She knew that the couch wasn’t as comfortable as the bed and her body was very sore and achy, but she would rather be with her boys than in bed. 

10 minutes later...

Oliver walked over to Felicity with a cup of Gatorade with a straw in it. She blinked her eyes open as she heard him coming. “Hey, why don’t you drink a little of this? It might help you feel a little stronger.” 

“Ok.” Felicity said as she tried to sit up a little so she could drink the Gatorade. 

Oliver quickly set the Gatorade down and grabbed another pillow. He then helped her sit up a little and stuck the pillow behind her back. “There you go.” Oliver said softly before grabbing the drink and handing it to her.

“Thanks.” Felicity said as she took the cup. 

“How about after dinner we all watch something together?” Oliver asked Felicity.

Felicity’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Like what?”

“Anything you want.” Oliver answered with a little smile at seeing her so excited.

Felicity smiled even bigger. “Anything?” She asked mischievously. 

“No musicals, Felicity.” Oliver added quickly. 

Felicity rolled her eyes. 

“Or chick flicks.” Oliver added.

Felicity gave him a mock-disappointed look. “I thought you said anything I wanted?” 

Oliver sighed. “I guess I did. If you want to watch a chick flick, we can.” 

“And if I want to watch a musical?” 

“I draw the line at musicals.” Oliver said seriously. 

Felicity laughed quietly. “I’m kidding. I think I have a good movie for tonight.”

“Okay, as long as it’s not a musical, I am good.” Oliver said with a smirk.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “You know Barry likes musicals...”

“He would...” Oliver replied as he stood up from couch. 

“You know last year, Kara and Barry got stuck in one and had to make up songs and follow the script of the musical. That’s how Barry and Iris got back together. Oh and Kara and Mon-el got back together. You know I’m surprised the Music Meister didn’t try to get us back together like that.” Felicity said and then laughed.

Oliver frowned. “What?”

“I was just imagining someone telling you that you had to sing... you would be making arrows out of thin air to get out of that!” Felicity said as she giggled. 

“I have made bows and arrows out of stuff from a hotel room. It was when we were getting Thea back from Corto Maltese.” Oliver said.

“You did?” Felicity said in awe. “That’s when everyone was calling me when I was starting my new job. If my boss hadn’t been Ray, I would have been fired.” Felicity added with a giggle.

“Oh yeah.” Oliver said thinking back to the time when Felicity worked for Ray and he saw her kissing him. Those were dark times when he so badly wanted to be with Felicity, but he didn’t feel like he could. 

“Hey.” Felicity drew his attention back to her and the present day. “Now everything is different.” 

Oliver smiled. “Yes it is. Now drink your Gatorade, it will replace some of the electrolytes that have you have lost and help you feel a little bit better.” 

Felicity started to drink the Gatorade as Oliver went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. 

Felicity drank a few more sips before putting it aside and snuggling back into the couch. Her eyes were so tired so she let them shut as she laid on the couch. As she did, she listened to the sounds of Oliver in the kitchen and William working on his homework. It was comforting to just know that they were near her.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved all the family stuff in 6x11 and wanted more of them together as a family. Plus the stomach flu has been going around so I thought this would be a good idea for a story.


End file.
